the_twilight_zonefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Saison 2
Cet article présente le guide des épisodes de la deuxième saison de la série télévisée La Quatrième Dimension. Les résumés des épisodes indiqués ci-dessous peuvent révéler des éléments d'information sur le dénouement des intrigues ou sur les chutes, éventuellement inattendues, amusantes ou sinistres, des récits. Épisode 1 : King Neuf sans retour *'Titre original' : King Nine Will Not Return *'Numéro' : 37 (2-01) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Buzz Kulik *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Robert Cummings (James Embry) *'Lien externe' : King Nine Will Not Return *'Résumé' : 1943, désert du Sahara. Le capitaine d'un bombardier, James Embry, échoue seul dans un désert, en se demandant ce qu'ont pu devenir ses compagnons. Il trouve une gourde d'eau, une casquette, et croit voir les fantômes des membres de son équipage. Embry voit des choses qui ne sont pas réelles, comme des avions dont il sait qu'ils n'existent pas à cette époque-là. Le caractère inexplicable de la situation commence alors à le stresser... La fin de l'épisode révèle qu'il se trouve en réalité dans une chambre d'hôpital, examiné par un médecin et un psychiatre. Il a en réalité fait un malaise, après avoir lu que l'avion qu'il était censé piloter en 1943 s'était écrasé dans le désert, tuant tous les passagers et le pilote. Mais une infirmière trouve du sable dans les affaires d'Embry... Épisode 2 : L'Homme dans la bouteille thumb|right|335 px *'Titre original' : The Man in the Bottle *'Numéro' : 38 (2-02) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Buck Houghton *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Luther Adler (Arthur Castle) *'Lien externe' : The Man in the Bottle *'Résumé' : Arthur et Edna Castle, un couple de brocanteurs généreux mais en difficile situation pécuniaire, libèrent involontairement un génie d'une vieille lampe. Celui-ci leur accorde quatre vœux : en premier lieu, Arthur décide de le faire réparer le carreau qu'il a accidentellement cassé. Voyant que le génie l'a exaucé, il décide de formuler des vœux plus ambitieux, malgré la mise en garde de son épouse. Arthur va apprendre à ses dépens qu'énoncer correctement des vœux implique parfois de se retrouver dans une situation à laquelle on n'est pas préparé : tel est le cas pour son deuxième vœu, lorsqu'il demande l'obtention d'un million de dollars, puis de son troisième souhait, devenir l'homme le plus puissant du monde... Le quatrième souhait lui permettra de revenir à la situation initiale... Épisode 3 : L'Homme et son double thumb|right|335 px *'Titre original' : Nervous Man in a Four Dollar Room *'Numéro' : 39 (2-03) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Douglas Heyes *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Joe Mantell (Jackie Rhoades) *'Lien externe' : Nervous Man in a Four Dollar Room *'Résumé' : Jackie Rhoades est un bandit lâche et sans envergure, qui loge dans une misérable chambre d'hôtel. Son patron vient le voir et menace de le tuer s'il refuse d'abattre un vieil aubergiste d'ici quelques heures. Le même soir, Jackie est confronté à sa conscience, qui lui apparaît dans son miroir et lui montre ce qu'il aurait pu devenir s'il s'était montré plus courageux, plus entreprenant. Un duel psychologique s'engage entre le Jackie lâche et le Jackie plus énergique. À la fin de l'histoire, Jackie assomme son patron. Une rébellion tardive ? Non, il a simplement échangé sa place avec celle de son reflet ! Épisode 4 : Allez-vous-en, Finchley ! *'Titre original' : A Thing About Machines *'Numéro' : 40 (2-04) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : David Orrick McDearmon *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Lien externe' : A Thing About Machines *'Résumé' : Bartlett Finchley est écrivain pour une revue gastronomique. Hautain et arrogant, il ne cesse de protester contre les machines, quelles qu'elles soient. Mais un beau jour, les machines de sa maison décident de se révolter et de venger : elles tentent de le chasser de chez lui, et y arriveront au delà de leurs espérances ! Épisode 5 : L'Homme qui hurle thumb|right|335 px *'Titre original' : The Howling Man *'Numéro' : 41 (2-05) *'Scénariste' : Charles Beaumont *'Réalisateur' : Douglas Heyes *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Lien externe' : The Howling Man *'Résumé' : Par un soir d'orage, David Ellington, un Américain voyageant en Europe centrale pendant l'entre-deux-guerres, s'égare et trouve refuge dans un manoir ou une sorte de monastère. Les moines refusent de l'héberger mais changent d'avis lorsqu'ils voient le malheureux s'écrouler sur le sol. À son réveil, Ellington fait la connaissance d'un prisonnier enfermé dans une cellule du monastère qui lui déclare être victime des religieux qui sont en fait des membres d'une secte menée par un fou déguisé en père supérieur. Ce même père supérieur explique au contraire à David que l'homme détenu est le Diable lui-même en personne. Que faire, qui croire ? David décide de libérer l'homme... *'Remarque' : les doublages en langue française de David et du Père supérieur sont effectués par Daniel Gall et Michel Gatineau, qui doublent respectivement Actarus et le Professeur Procyon dans la série animée Goldorak. Épisode 6 : L'Œil de l'admirateur *'Titre original' : The Eye of the Beholder *'Numéro' : 42 (2-06) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Douglas Heyes *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Donna Douglas (Janet) *'Lien externe' : The Eye of the Beholder *'Résumé' : Janet Tyler est une femme extrêmement disgracieuse. Dans cette société, où les gens laids sont considérés comme des monstres, voire pire, les personnes de son cas ont droit à onze opérations chirurgicales avant d'être condamnées à un exil à vie dans un village de monstres (purgatoire habité par les laids) si toutes échouent. Les personnages ont tous le visage caché dans cet épisode, jusqu'à ce qu'on enlève les bandelettes recouvrant le visage de Janet... Épisode 7 : Les Prédictions thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px *'Titre original' : Nick of Time *'Numéro' : 43 (2-07) *'Scénariste' : Richard Matheson *'Réalisateur' : Richard L. Bare *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Lien externe' : Nick of Time *'Résumé' : Don et Pat Carter, un jeune couple nouvellement marié, s'arrêtent à une station-service pour faire réparer leur automobile. Les réparations devant durer quelques heures, ils se rendent dans une cafétéria, où ils tombent sur une « machine à prédire la bonne aventure ». Don est d'abord intéressé par les « prédictions » de la machine, puis en devient littéralement obsédé, surtout quand les prédictions de la machine deviennent d'une précision diabolique. Sa femme se débat pour essayer de l'arracher à l'influence de la machine. Grâce à l'aide de son épouse, il parviendra à retrouver son équilibre mental et à sortir de l'emprise de l'engin. L'épisode se finit sur la présentation d'un autre couple dont l'esprit a été entièrement perverti par la machine... Épisode 8 : Les Robots du docteur Loren *'Titre original' : The Lateness of the Hour *'Numéro' : 44 (2-08) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Jack Smight *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Lien externe' : The Lateness of the Hour *'Résumé' : Jana Loren est une célibataire qui vit dans un immense manoir avec ses parents et leurs domestiques, tous des robots à apparence humaine créés par son inventeur de père. Excédée par la présence des androïdes qui, selon elle, ont contribué à réduire ses parents à l'état de « légumes » ne faisant plus rien d'intéressant de leur vie, Jana pose un ultimatum à son père : qu'il désactive les robots ou alors elle quittera la maison. Elle ignore cependant que ses parents lui cachent un terrible secret : elle-aussi est une androïde... *'Notes' : ** Dans la scène finale, on entend une musique d'accordéon dans la version originale, mais cette musique est absente de la version française. ** Un des six épisodes tournés en vidéo. Épisode 9 : Retour vers le passé *'Titre original' : The Trouble With Templeton *'Numéro' : 45 (2-09) *'Scénariste' : E. Jack Neuman *'Réalisateur' : Buzz Kulik *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Lien externe' : The Trouble With Templeton *'Résumé' : Booth Templeton est un metteur en scène et acteur de théâtre. Veuf, il s'est remarié à une épouse de dix ans plus jeune que lui mais regrette le temps où sa première femme Laura était à ses côtés. Un jour, s'apercevant que le nouveau metteur en scène de sa compagnie théâtrale est extrêmement tyrannique, Booth prend la fuite... et se retrouve en 1927, quand il débutait sa carrière. Il décide alors d'en profiter pour retrouver sa bien-aimée. Mais les retrouvailles ne se passeront pas comme prévu... *'Note' : C'est la deuxième fois au cours de la série qu'un personnage cherchant à remonter le temps et y réussissant, éprouve un échec. La première était dans Souvenir d'enfance. Épisode 10 : Futurographe *'Titre original' : A Most Unusual Camera *'Numéro' : 46 (2-10) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Buzz Kulik *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Lien externe' : A Most Unusual Camera *'Résumé' : Chester et Paula Diederich sont deux voleurs minables, qui viennent de cambrioler un magasin d'antiquités. Parmi les nombreux objets sans valeur dérobés, ils mettent la main sur un appareil photo qui permet de voir l'avenir. Arrive alors Woodward, le frère de Paula, lui aussi un voleur. Il s'est échappé de prison et l'appareil avait prédit son arrivée. Après avoir misé sur plusieurs courses de chevaux et gagné d'importants gains grâce à l'appareil, les trois compères rentrent à l'hôtel tout heureux de leur nouvelle fortune. Ils ne tardent pas à découvrir avec surprise que l'appareil ne peut prendre qu'un maximum de 10 photos. Or il en ont déjà pris huit ! Chester et Woodward commencent à se battre pour savoir quoi faire de l'appareil photo. Arrive alors un quatrième larron qui compte lui aussi tirer son épingle du jeu. Mais c'est l'appareil, en tirant sa dernière photo, qui prédit la situation finale : la mort de Chester, Paula et Woodward... Épisode 11 : La Nuit de Noël *'Titre original' : Night of the Meek *'Numéro' : 47 (2-11) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Jack Smight *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Lien externe' : Night of the Meek *'Résumé' : Henry Corwin est un clochard qui a été engagé comme Père Noël de grand magasin. Le début de l'épisode le présente complètement ivre. Il est renvoyé de son poste et trouve un sac magique rempli de cadeaux. Ce sac infini contient tout ce que chaque homme désire pour les fêtes. Tout content de faire des heureux en offrant des cadeaux, Corwin les distribue avec joie. Mais le gérant du magasin, soupçonneux, l'accuse de vol ! Toutefois, quand lui et l'agent de police mettent la main sur le sac, une surprise les attend... *'Notes' : ** C'est l'un des six épisodes tournés en vidéo. ** Il a fait l'objet d'un dans La Cinquième Dimension, diffusé le . Épisode 12 : Poussière *'Titre original' : Dust (« Poussière ») *'Numéro' : 48 (2-12) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Douglas Heyes *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : John A. Alonzo (Luis Gallegos), Vladimir Sokoloff (le vieux Gallegos), Thomas Gomez (Sykes) *'Lien externe' : Dust *'Résumé' : Dans un village du Far West des États-Unis, Luis Gallegos va être pendu pour avoir accidentellement renversé une fillette alors qu'il conduisait un chariot en état d'ivresse. Malgré le soutien de son père et du shérif Koch, il n'a aucun recours et est désespéré. Sykes, un escroc (et clochard) propose alors au malheureux père de Luis de lui vendre au prix fort une « poudre magique » (en réalité, une simple poignée de sable) qui soi-disant lui permettrait de sauver Luis. Mais le père est sceptique parce que Sykes a également vendu la corde permettant de pendre son fils. Finalement, il achète la poudre sous les yeux rieurs de Sykes et la jette en l'air : à la stupéfaction de ce dernier, la corde casse quand on pend Luis... Épisode 13 : Le Retour *'Titre original' : Back There *'Numéro' : 49 (2-13) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : David Orrick McDearmon *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Russell Johnson (Peter Corrigan) *'Lien externe' : Back There *'Résumé' : 14 avril 1965 : Peter Corrigan est membre d'un club de la « haute société » à Washington. Il discute avec ses amis de la possibilité de pouvoir changer le cours de l'histoire si on disposait d'un moyen de remonter le temps. Alors qu'il sort dehors, Peter s'aperçoit que le décor où il se trouve a changé et qu'il a accidentellement remonté le temps et qu'il se retrouve le 14 avril 1865, le jour de l'assassinat du président Lincoln. Il tente d'avertir la population, mais personne ne le croit et il finit en prison jusqu'à ce qu'un homme accepte de le libérer. Cet homme se fait appeler Wellington et semble intéressé par les révélations de Peter. Mais Peter s'aperçoit trop tard que cet homme ne lui veut pas que du bien : c'est Wellington, en réalité John Wilkes Booth, et il va assassiner Lincoln... Épisode 14 : Rien que la vérité * Titre original : The Whole Truth (« L'entière vérité ») * Numéro : 50 (2-14) * Scénariste : Rod Serling * Réalisateur : James Sheldon * Diffusion : ** : sur CBS * Distribution : Jack Carson (Harvey Hunnicutt) * Lien externe : The Whole Truth *'Résumé' : Harvey Hunnicutt est un vendeur de voitures peu scrupuleux, passant son temps à servir des bobards à ses clients pour leur faire acheter ses voitures d'occasion. Un beau jour, il accepte d'acheter un véhicule à un vieil homme. Mais le vieux véhicule empêche mystérieusement de mentir et Harvey se retrouve obligé de dire la vérité à tout le monde. Tout son monde commence alors à s'écrouler. Paniqué, il tente de revendre la voiture hantée mais comment va-t-il y arriver s'il ne peut plus mentir ? Il parviendra en fin de compte à la vendre à un personnage historique bien inattendu... *'Notes' : ** Un des six épisodes tournés en vidéo. ** Lors de sa restauration, un minuscule morceau de cet épisode doublé en français n'a pas été retrouvé. Par conséquent la scène où Harvey appelle le Président Kennedy au téléphone est uniquement disponible en version originale sous-titrée. Épisode 15 : Les Envahisseurs *'Titre original' : The Invaders *'Numéro' : 51 (2-15) *'Scénariste' : Richard Matheson *'Réalisateur' : Douglas Heyes *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Agnes Moorehead (la vieille femme) L'actrice a aussi joué la mère de Samantha dans la série Ma sorcière bien aimée. *'Lien externe' : The Invaders *'Résumé' : Dans une ferme isolée sans eau ni électricité, une vieille femme, seule habitante du lieu, est agressée par deux minuscules aliens qui ont élu domicile chez elle. Ces êtres devenant de plus en plus hostiles, elle tente de les repousser. Commence alors un combat inégal. Elle finit par détruire le vaisseau spatial, sur lequel on discerne, dans les dernières secondes de l'épisode, l'inscription US Air Force - Sonde spatiale ... *'Note' : Aucun dialogue dans cet épisode. À l'exception de l'habituelle apparition de Rod Serling, il n'y a qu'un seul comédien dans l'épisode, la fermière. Épisode 16 : Un sou pour vos pensées *'Titre original' : A Penny for Your Thoughts *'Numéro' : 52 (2-16) *'Scénariste' : George Clayton Johnson *'Réalisateur' : James Sheldon *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Dick York (Hector B. Poole) L'acteur est connu pour avoir joué le personnage de Jean-Pierre, dans la série Ma sorcière bien-aimée. *'Lien externe' : A Penny for Your Thoughts *'Résumé' : Hector B. Poole est un employé de banque gentil et tranquille jusqu'au jour où, en allant acheter son journal, il lance sa pièce pour payer le vendeur et celle-ci reste sur la tranche. À sa grande stupéfaction, Hector devient alors capable de lire dans les pensées des autres. Mais ce don de télépathie va lui apporter autant de déconvenues que d'avantages, dus à son incapacité de maîtriser ce don subit. Helen Turner, une collègue secrètement amoureuse de lui, va essayer de le conseiller à bon escient... Épisode 17 : Sans escale de vie à trépas *'Titre original' : Twenty-Two *'Numéro' : 53 (2-17) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Jack Smight *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Barbara Nichols (Louise Powell), Jonathan Harris (le médecin-chef) *'Lien externe' : Twenty-Two *'Résumé' : Louise Powell est une danseuse de music-hall hospitalisée pour dépression nerveuse. Plusieurs nuits de suite, elle fait le cauchemar qu'une infirmière lui dit qu'il reste encore une place de libre dans la chambre 22, qui se trouve être la morgue de l'établissement. Ni son impresario un peu superficiel ni le médecin-chef de la clinique ne la croient. Louise finit tout de même par quitter la clinique car elle a un avion à prendre pour Miami. Mais au moment d'enregistrer ses bagages, elle constate avec effroi que l'embarquement est au quai 22, avant de découvrir que l'hôtesse d'embarquement a le même visage de l'infirmière vue en rêve... *'Note' : L'un des six épisodes tournés en vidéo. Épisode 18 : L'Odyssée du vol 33 *'Titre original' : The Odyssey of Flight 33 *'Numéro' : 54 (2-18) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Justus Addiss *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : John Anderson (le commandant de l'avion) *'Lien externe' : The Odyssey of Flight 33 *'Résumé' : Alors qu'ils sont dans un avion qui fait le trajet Londres-New-York, les passagers et membres d'équipage sont mystérieusement téléportés des dizaines de millions d'années dans le passé. Le commandant fait ce qu'il peut pour faire revenir ses passagers et collègues à leur époque d'origine. Commence alors un long voyage incertain dans les nuages... *'Note' : L'épisode n'a jamais été doublé en français. Épisode 19 : M. Dingle *'Titre original' : Mr. Dingle, the Strong *'Numéro' : 55 (2-19) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : John Brahm *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Burgess Meredith (Luther Dingle) *'Lien externe' : Mr. Dingle, the Strong *'Résumé' : Luther Dingle, un vendeur d'aspirateurs, lâche, bègue et pas très malin, est souvent la cible de gens plus forts que lui. Un jour, deux extraterrestres (uniquement visibles du téléspectateur) lui permettent d'avoir une force très largement supérieure à la moyenne. Dingle, au lieu de se servir de ce nouveau don de manière sensée, l'utilise pour passer à la télévision et faire le pitre. Les extra-terrestres lui retirent sa force, avant que d'autres (visibles eux aussi aux seuls yeux des téléspectateurs) lui donnent une intelligence hors du commun... Épisode 20 : Parasites *'Titre original' : Static *'Numéro' : 56 (2-20) *'Scénariste' : Charles Beaumont *'Réalisateur' : Buzz Kulik *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Dean Jagger (Ed Lindsay) *'Lien externe' : Static *'Résumé' : L'histoire se passe dans une pension de famille. Ed Lindsay est le seul des pensionnaires à détester la télévision, et préfère la radio. Il monte donc un vieux récepteur dans sa chambre et s'aperçoit qu'il peut entendre d'anciennes émissions qui passaient quand il était jeune. Mais cela ne peut se produire que lorsqu'il est seul dans la pièce. Parallèlement, Vinnie, une autre pensionnaire, réveille un vieux conflit avec Ed car elle n'a jamais pu l'épouser. Peut-être ce poste de radio parviendra-t-il à les réunir et, quelque part, à les faire rajeunir ? *'Note' : Un des six épisodes tournés en vidéo. Épisode 21 : Le Manipulateur *'Titre original' : The Prime Mover *'Numéro' : 57 (2-21) *'Scénariste' : George Clayton Johnson / Charles Beaumont *'Réalisateur' : Richard L. Bare *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Dane Clark (Ace Larsen), Buddy Ebsen (Jimbo Cobb) *'Lien externe' : The Prime Mover *'Résumé' : Ace Larsen et Jimbo Cobb tiennent un bistrot. Larsen, amoureux d'une serveuse et éternel joueur de jeux de hasard, est en colère parce qu'il ne gagne jamais. Mais un soir, un accident de la route supposé sans histoire lui fait découvrir une facette de Jimbo qu'il ne soupçonnait pas : en effet, grâce à ses dons télékinésiques, Jimbo parvient à sauver les occupants de la voiture en flammes. Ace décide alors de l'emmener à Las Vegas pour s'enrichir au jeu malgré les doutes de Jimbo... Et si Jimbo perdait ses pouvoirs ? Épisode 22 : Conversation avec l'au-delà *'Titre original' : Long Distance Call *'Numéro' : 58 (2-22) *'Scénariste' : William Idelson & Charles Beaumont *'Réalisateur' : James Sheldon *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Bill Mumy (Billy Bayles) *'Lien externe' : Long Distance Call *'Résumé' : Billy Bayles est un garçon de cinq ans qui fête son anniversaire en compagnie de ses parents et de sa vieille grand-mère malade. Cette dernière offre à son petit-fils un téléphone-jouet. Mais son état empire et elle demande à voir une dernière fois son petit-fils. Peu de temps après sa mort, Billy affirme qu'il peut entendre sa grand-mère au téléphone et qu'il lui parle plusieurs fois par jour. Quelques jours plus tard, Billy tente de se tuer en se jetant sous une voiture... *'Note' : L'un des six épisodes tournés en vidéo. Épisode 23 : Au bord du gouffre thumb|right|335 px *'Titre original' : A Hundred Yards Over the Rim *'Numéro' : 59 (2-23) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Buzz Kulik *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Cliff Robertson (Chris Horn) *'Lien externe' : A Hundred Yards Over the Rim *'Résumé' : En 1847, dans un désert du Nouveau-Mexique, un pionnier, Chris Horn, part chercher de l'eau pour désaltérer ses amis et sa famille, mais aussi pour sauver son fils atteint d'une grave maladie. Entrant dans une faille temporelle, il arrive en 1961 et ne comprend pas ce qu'il fait à cette époque. Il lit toutefois dans une encyclopédie que son fils est devenu un professeur très célèbre. Horn cherche à savoir comment regagner son époque et surtout trouver le médicament qui guérira son fils. Mais cela ne s'annonce pas facile car le médecin des lieux, le pensant fou, a appelé la police... Il revient à son époque, avec le médicament dans sa poche. Épisode 24 : Rendez-vous dans un siècle thumb|right|335 px *'Titre original' : The Rip Van Winkle Caper *'Numéro' : 60 (2-24) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Justus Addiss *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Simon Oakland (De Cruz), Oscar Beregi Jr. (Farwell) *'Lien externe' : The Rip Van Winkle Caper *'Résumé' : Après avoir pillé un train rempli d'or, quatre voleurs décident de se cryogéniser avec leur butin de lingots d'or pour se réveiller cent ans plus tard. Ainsi, on les aura oubliés d'ici là et ils pourront jouir en toute tranquillité de cet or le moment venu. L'opération marche mais l'un d'entre eux n'a pas survécu. Et ce n'est que le début d'une chaîne de désillusions qui va s'acharner sur les trois survivants : l'un est tué par les deux autres qui veulent se partager l'or puis un des deux survivants tue son complice afin de se garder l'or pour lui seul. Mais il succombe à ses blessures. Un couple passe par là et l'homme explique aux téléspectateurs que l'or ne sert désormais plus de monnaie mais qu'il est devenu très commun depuis qu'on sait comment le créer à volonté de manière synthétique. Épisode 25 : Le silence est d'argent *'Titre original' : The Silence *'Numéro' : 61 (2-25) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Boris Sagal *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Lien externe' : The Silence *'Résumé' : Jamie Teenyson est un homme qui parle sans cesse pour un oui ou pour un non, indisposant les membres de son club. Excédé par son verbiage excessif, le colonel Taylor lui propose un jour un étrange pari : il remportera un demi-million de dollars s'il se tait pendant une année entière. Sa femme voulant vivre au-dessus de ses moyens et étant lui-même à court d'argent, Teenyson accepte. Les deux hommes marchent alors vers leur destruction mutuelle... *'Note' : la chute de cet épisode est souvent considérée (à égalité avec celle de Question de Temps de la saison 1) comme la plus cruelle de la série entière. Épisode 26 : Peine capitale *'Titre original' : Shadow Play *'Numéro' : 62 (2-26) *'Scénariste' : Charles Beaumont *'Réalisateur' : John Brahm *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Lien externe' : Shadow Play *'Résumé' : Adam Grant est un condamné à mort pour un crime qu'il n'a jamais commis. Mais curieusement, il a l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène, et lorsqu'il regarde les visages des différentes personnes qui l'entourent (le prêtre, le journaliste, son voisin de cellule, etc.), il sait automatiquement qu'il les connaît. Prisonnier de son verrou temporel, il espère qu'on le graciera à la dernière minute... *'Note' : L'épisode a fait l'objet d'un remake intitulé Jeux d'ombres en 1986. Épisode 27 : L'Esprit et la Matière thumb|right|335 px *'Titre original' : The Mind and the Matter *'Numéro' : 63 (2-27) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Buzz Kulik *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Lien externe' : The Mind and the Matter *'Résumé' : Archibald Beechcroft travaille dans une entreprise d'assurances. Il est irrémédiablement misanthrope, prétentieux, et irascible. Un jour, un de ses collègues lui offre un livre sur la transmission et le contrôle de la pensée. Beechcroft en profite alors pour faire disparaître toute la population, et devient le dernier être humain vivant encore sur Terre. Mais il finit par s'ennuyer et comme il n'aime ni les gens ni les animaux, il décide de recréer toute la population manquante, mais fait en sorte qu'elle soit comme lui... Épisode 28 : Y a-t-il un Martien dans la salle ? *'Titre original' : Will the Real Martian Please Stand Up ? *'Numéro' : 64 (2-28) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Montgomery Pittman *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Lien externe' : Will the Real Martian Please Stand Up ? *'Résumé' : Pendant une tempête de neige, une soucoupe volante s'écrase près d'un bus. Deux policiers doivent trouver l'intrus parmi les sept passagers du bus coincés dans un café. La chose n'est pas simple car bientôt tous s'accusent mutuellement. Les passagers et leur chauffeur sont les seuls clients (si on excepte le barman et les deux policiers) et ils sont ici parce qu'un pont pourrait s'effondrer plus loin sur la route. Bientôt, des événements bizarres se multiplient dans l'auberge. Qui donc est l'extra-terrestre ? Et quel est son but ?... Épisode 29 : L'Homme obsolète thumb|right|335 px *'Titre original' : The Obsolete Man *'Numéro' : 65 (2-29) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Elliot Silverstein *'Diffusion' : Burgess Meredith (Rodney Woomsworth), Fritz Weaver (le juge) ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Lien externe' : The Obsolete Man *'Résumé' : Rodney Woomsworth est un bibliothécaire qui « ne sert plus à rien » dans un État totalitariste imaginaire et futuriste dans lequel les livres et la religion sont jugés inutiles. Ayant le choix de son exécution, il choisit d'être tué dans son appartement par l'explosion d'une bombe à minuit précises. Il tient également à ce que son exécution soit filmée et à ce que le procureur qui a instruit le procès à charge contre lui soit présent. Le procureur accepte, ignorant que Rodney a médité sa vengeance avec soin... Notes et références 2 en:List of The Twilight Zone episodes